


Good Morning

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Finn wakes up to the smell of something burning.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> domestic fluff is the best fluff

It was certainly a long, hard working day yesterday. Finn blinks his eyes open and checks the clock, not realizing he almost slept in until noon. He groans and falls back into his pillow. At least he had the day off and could spend some quality time with his boyfriend of two years. Speaking of which, Finn wondered where he was, the other side of the bed too empty for his liking. 

 

Stretching and putting on a pair of sweats and one of Dean’s bigger shirts, he picks up a strange smell. It smelled like something was burning. Uh oh. 

 

He hurries out of the bedroom and tracks the smell back to the kitchen where he sees his boyfriend among a whole mess of various ingredients and utensils. He’s not sure if he should laugh or panic with their kitchen nearly caught up in smoke.

 

Dean passes him a cheeky smile when he finds out he’s awake. “Mornin’ handsome!”

 

Finn makes his way into the kitchen and inspects the mess on the stove before he starts giggling. “Pancakes?”

 

“They were. Until they burned.”

 

Dean blushes in embarrassment and Finn shakes his head with a smile, removing the pan from the stove. His boyfriend was never that good at cooking, but that’s why he had Finn. He didn’t know why he tried starting to learn now. 

 

“What’s the meaning of this, love?”

 

“Well, I, uh…” Dean sighs loudly. “You’ve been working your ass off lately and you looked really cute sleeping in today. So I figured I take some pressure of your shoulders and make breakfast for you. I guess it didn’t work out so well, though.”

 

Finn’s heart flutters at his explanation. Dean was so concerned with how busy he was, he wanted to do something for him return. Despite him failing, Finn still thought it was a sweet gesture. 

 

Finn gave him a loving kiss. “Oh, Dean. Cooking breakfast was never any pressure for me. But I appreciate you trying anyways. Here, you can help me clean up and we can go out somewhere to eat. We can go have some fun today.”

 

“I can’t ask you to clean all this with me, it’s your day off.”

 

“It’s no trouble. Help me out and you can make it up to me throughout the day. Okay?”

 

Dean nods and while their cleaning, Finn feels him wrap his arms behind him and grins when his cheek is kissed. 

 

“I love you, Finn.”

 

“I love you too, you big goof.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ dragon-familiar on tumblr.


End file.
